Blood Tears
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Tulang-tulang, daging, darah, raga dan jiwaku hanya milikmu. Semua itu telah di atur sejak kita lahir. Sequel of "Kesedihan dalam Hujan". Warning : rape, violence, etc. KyuuSasu, but NaruSasu in the end. Please review.


**Note : **_**Sequel of "Kesedihan dalam Hujan".**_

_**Sebelum membaca fic ini, sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab, aku ingin **__**memperingatkan : INI FIC RATED T BERUNSUR PEMERKOSAAN YANG SANGAT SADIS.**_

_**Jadi, bagi anak dibawah umur harap klik "back" atau kalian akan menyesal telah kehilangan virgin-eyes kalian karena membaca ini.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**BLOOD TEARS**

_Hancurkan tulang-tulangnya, __cabik dagingnya, minumlah darah ini._

_Menjeritlah, berpeganglah erat pada kegilaan._

_Jeritkanlah namanya, lagi dan lagi._

Aku bisa mendengar suara tetesan air menggema di dalam kegelapan gua salah satu gunung di Yuki no Kuni. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia bisa menangkapku. Dan disinilah aku… kedua tangan terikat di atas kepala, kimonoku tersingkap, dan mataku yang sedikit tertutup poni menatap dingin lelaki yang ada di hadapanku.

Walau penampilannya masih sama, tapi aku tahu itu bukanlah dia.

Lelaki yang ada di hadapanku itu… bukanlah Naruto.

"Hei. Ini kedua kalinya aku berbicara melalui Naruto, bocah." Suara itu… ya, suara yang dingin dan menakutkan itu hanya miliknya seorang.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Kau... Kyuubi?" tanyaku dingin, masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Bibir kehitaman itu menyeringai. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memegang pipiku. "Uchiha... akhirnya kau terbawa ambisi haus darah klanmu. Yang berarti masa depanmu telah hilang."

Aku telah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama.

Tangannya mengelus pipiku dan perlahan turun untuk memegang daguku. "Kau telah kehilangan arti dan tujuan hidupmu." Seringai menakutkan kembali menghiasi bibir kehitamannya itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kau akan mengakhirinya?"

Dengan... kematianku, mungkin?

Aku tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaannya dan tetap menatapnya sama. Telunjuknya menelusuri leherku dan mencakarnya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir akan menyenangkan bila mengabulkan keinginannya? Dia sangat terobsesi denganmu.

"Harapan Naruto dari dasar hatinya... akan bagaimana jadinya?"

"Naruto akan mengurungmu..." gumamku dingin.

Kyuubi menyeringai dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia menciumku dengan kasar. Tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam kimonoku dan menjelajahi dadaku dengan jemarinya.

Dan yang membuatku sangat terkejut, dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengigit bibirnya. Kyuubi tersentak mundur dan menarik diri. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya, dan hal itu membuatnya memukulku sampai terlempar ke tanah. Tali yang mengikat tanganku putus karena efek pukulannya.

Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatku merubah ekspresiku. Aku tidak mungkin kalah hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Apa kau masih berpikir Naruto akan sadar dan mengambil alih tubuh ini untuk menolongmu?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

Dia menjambak rambutku, membuatku mengadah – dan itu kesempatanku untuk meludahinya dengan darah.

Dan sepanjang waktu itu... aku terus dihajarnya.

Samar-samar aku teringat pertanyaan dari Kyuubi saat aku masuk ke dalam alam sadar Naruto kala itu. _"...apa kau menyadarinya? Cahaya kegilaan yang menyatu dengan mata Naruto?"_

Ah... aku menyadarinya.

Mata itu, membuatku sangat takut saat itu.

Saat kami berdua pertama kali bertarung di lembah akhir.

Dan ketika aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku sudah terlentang dengan dia di atas tubuhku.

Dia menatapku dengan mata merahnya. Bibirnya menciumi leherku dan menjilatinya. Mataku melebar ketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di ceruk antara leher dan bahuku. Di sanalah aku tahu bahwa dia menggigitnya... menggigit tepat di mana segel gaib berada.

Selanjutnya yang kutahu... segel gaib di bahuku sudah tidak ada. Karena dia mencabik daging bahuku dan membuangnya. Mataku melebar, baik itu karena rasa sakit maupun terkejut. Dia hanya tersenyum licik padaku, sementara aku mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bahuku. Darah mengalir deras.

Sharingan pun muncul. Aku bangkit menatapnya dengan sharinganku dan menyeringai. Aku tahu hal itu akan membuatnya marah. Tapi, aku tidak memperhitungkan apa yang akan diperbuatnya kemudian.

Dia... mencabut mata kiriku dan meremasnya sampai hancur.

Ah... itu benar.

Jika itu apa yang kau inginkan, lakukan saja.

Ambil juga yang satu lagi. Tidak menjadi masalah.

Mata-mata itu... tidak berguna sekarang.

Mataku kembali menjadi hitam, chakraku telah habis. Aku tidak berdaya lagi.

Mulai dari sini, aku tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk hidup.

Dia merobek-robek kimonoku, membuat dadaku yang penuh luka cakaran terlihat. Matanya menatapku sebelum dia menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukaku. Rasa perih ini... tidak tertahankan.

Dia kembali menatapku dengan penuh kepuasan sembari punggung tangannya mengelap sisa-sisa darah di bibirnya. Sementara aku terengah kesakitan, dia merobek celanaku dan menjilati bagian dalam pahaku.

Mataku melebar atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menerawang sementara aku merasakan dia masuk ke dalam diriku. Dia melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Aku sudah pasrah. Sudah... tak bisa lagi.

Aku menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan dingin. Mata lelaki itu telah berubah kembali menjadi biru. Mata yang sangat kukagumi. Mata yang penuh dengan cahaya yang sangat kurindukan.

Dia menatapku sesaat. Dagunya terangkat dan dia menatap langit-langit gua dengan tatapan menerawang dan sedih sebelum akhirnya air mata mengalir dari mata biru yang indah itu.

Aku terdiam melihatnya. Kenapa... dia menangis?

Apa dia tidak akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia mulai?

Aku tersenyum mengejek atas kebodohannya. Dasar pria konyol.

Kau akan menghancurkan keasyikan ini.

Aku mencabut kunai yang selama ini ada di dalam kimonoku dan menusukkannya tepat ke dadaku... di atas luka cakaran yang telah dia buat.

Senyum ini semakin terlihat ketika aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Heh. bodoh sekali dia.

Aku akan melakukannya untukmu.

Menyelesaikan semua ini.

Jika kau melakukannya, itu akan terus-menerus menghancurkanmu dari dalam.

Kau hanya akan gila demi apa yang sangat kau inginkan.

Tidak masalah, karena darahkulah yang kau raungkan.

Dan kegelapan pun menyelimutiku.

**************

"...suke... Sasuke..." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara memanggilku. Suara dirinya. "Sasuke... jangan mati, Sasuke..."

Perlahan mataku terbuka dan melihatnya memelukku.

Aah... apa hanya dengan menumpahkan darah ini, tidak cukup bagiku untuk mati?

Itu memalukan.

"...Naruto..."

"Diamlah." Dia menunduk, membuatku bisa melihat air matanya. "Jangan mati... Sasuke..."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Kau akhirnya sadar. Kau ngeri melihat banyak darah. Bukannya kau juga sudah gila, Naruto?"

"AKU TAK PERNAH BERNIAT MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU PADAMU!!" bentaknya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya yang bergaris. "Aku hanya... aku tak bisa memberikanmu pada Orochimaru atau Itachi.... aku tak bisa menyerahkanmu pada siapapun... Segel gaib dan klanmu, aku benci segalanya yang telah mengikatmu... aku membencinya..."

Pelukannya padaku semakin erat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskanmu dari semua itu." lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum atas ucapannya itu.

Kau memang lucu, Naruto.

"Kalau begitu..." mulaiku dengan susah payah. "Bukannya kau harus memutuskan 'ikatan' kita juga? Naruto."

Matanya melebar sebelum air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Aku berusaha menjangkau air mata itu dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Tak kusangka aku telah membuka kartu truf itu.

Bagaimanapun... aku tahu kau telah mempertahankan ikatan itu dengan seluruh hati dan jiwamu.

Semua yang kita pegang di tangan kita selalu hancur.

Dan kau masih menyuruhku untuk tetap hidup?

Hanya menambah jumlah darah yang tertumpah.

Itu semua bohong.

Sejujurnya, di dalam hatiku, aku berpikir tidak buruk jika kau melakukan semua ini padaku dan aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena sejak kita berdua lahir...

...daging dan tulang, seluruh jiwa ini. Setetes dan seluruh darah yang mengalir di dalam nadiku ini...

...semuanya milikmu.

**OWARI**

**A/N** : Hmm... aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa.

Aku tahu pasti kalian mengira cerita ini jelek dan sangat terburu-buru.

Maklum saja, aku terburu-buru membuatnya karena bulan Ramadhan telah tiba.

Dan aku tidak mau menambah dosa dengan menulis fic perkosaan di bulan puasa ini.

Terakhir, please review this fic if you don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
